


Dance with Us

by Jakathine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how the reception dance shoulda gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with Us

“Don’t worry, Mary, I have been tutoring him.” Sherlock said, a devious smile playing on his lips.

John chuckled, “He did, you know. Baker Street behind close curtains. Mrs. Hudson came in one time.” He tossed a look at Sherlock, “I don’t know how those rumors started.”

Mary giggled, “Oh really. She turned to Sherlock and proffered a hand, “Well I would like to see how much practice that gave you then.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened, surprise written on his face as John turned to look at him, a cheeky smile on his face that mirrored his wifes’.

“C’mon then.” John stated, slipping an arm through Sherlock’s as Sherlock placed his hand in Mary’s before walking them out into the center of the dance floor.

Heads turned as Sherlock joined John and Mary in the rhythm of swinging hips that turned into a three way hand hold in order to steady themselves. Mary eventually got dizzy and told them that she needed to go get a glass of water. Sherlock, understanding that this was a side effect of Mary’s recently discovered pregnancy nodded and stood aside of John to patiently await her return.

John would have none of it and instead grabbed Sherlock by the hand and swung him about in the same fashion they had practiced, John taking the lead while Sherlock was momentarily caught off guard. A few seconds into the dance and Sherlock relaxed and joined John in the dance, eventually shifting to the lead so he could spin John around by the hand. The two laughed joyously as the beat of the music seemed to course through every fiber of their beings.

Mary returned, cup of water in hand, and watched from the side as the two danced. She smiled and downed the water before joining the two. John and Sherlock broke off and Sherlock stood away so that Mary and John could have a dance to themselves now but was forcibly brought back into the dance by Mary grabbing his lapels. Chuckling, he allowed himself to be tossed back into the chaotic frenzy of the dance, blood rushing to his ears as he demonstrated dance moves that John did not know he possessed.

Only later when the three had completely exhausted themselves did they sit at a table, Mary commenting on how well they danced together and with her. Sherlock smiled to himself and counted himself thankful for being blessed with John and now Mary.


End file.
